Changing Silver Prologue
by AJP
Summary: Revised start to My Emperor Story, gone back and revised stuff and rewritten, hope you'll all keep following


Power Ranger is owned by Disney and not me sadly.

Authors Note: An attempt to rewrite certain things in my stories and change them around

Revisions & Beginnings

It was a bright summers day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky as the young man found a quiet corner of the park, intent on enjoying the sun and his book, which he held in his hand. As he sat reading enjoying the sun, he remained as usual blissfully unaware of the appreciative looks he was getting from some of the females also in the park, if his friend Kimberly had been there she would have probably taken the book and whacked him with it for being so dense, but he remained clueless, though he did find it odd if this had been 8 years earlier when he was 15 there would have been no looks and in fact no-one would have noticed him. Adam sighed as his concentration was shot and he came back to the fact his life had once again changed greatly in the past year and not just over the last 8 years as whole.

Adam put down his book and though he looked outwards, he cast his thoughts backwards to more or less eight years earlier when he had been so different, back then at 15 nearly 16 he had been a loser and there was no disputing that. He had barely scraped by on his GCSE'S, had no friends and barely existed when he had been transported from his bedroom to somewhere else. At first he thought he was just dreaming and if he was it was a realistic one as there were 5 other people in the vast room, 3 boys about his age and 2 girls also of a similar age. Like me they looked confused and quite frankly terrified, but the guy in red seemed ready to take charge and the boy in overalls seemed very inquisitive as he went towards the computer consoles intent on pushing buttons, which brought a mechanical man into view who tried to go to stop the blue overall boy and promptly fell on his front, the boy helped him to his feet and then this and I can only describe him as a head in a jar as it were. He introduced himself as Zordon and the robot called himself Alpha 5.

He explained he had brought them here to form a team and protect the world from this intergalactic evil Witch and then he proceeded to explain to them what they would do and what they would control, at that point I coughed and everyone seemed to see me for the 1st time as if they hadn't noticed me before, not that I was surprised I was used to being unnoticed. The guy 'Zordon' didn't seem surprised to see me and then his expression did change to one of shock. I could never work out that and it would only be 7 years later in 2000 when I came face to face with him nearly 2 years after his 'death' on the Dark Fortress before he would reveal that I had been brought through on purpose as I had a destiny to fulfil along with my twin sister Kimberly the original Pink Ranger

Sister that was a shock of biblical proportions for us both, I mean after the first initial few months as a Power Ranger and eventually bonding with the Rangers, I had come to see Kim as a little sister, so it was a tad ironic to realise that she was actually my sister. Anyway back to my earlier thoughts, Zordon explained that an accidental inversion had brought me from my universe to the Rangers Universe. This one had been a bit of mind blower as Zordon explained that there were many parallel universes, much as I had read in comic books, this one was almost the same as my own, the differences were really nothing, except things such as Zordon and the others only existed as a television show and though some of the adventures they I mean we would have were similar, they were still different. But over time I transported between the 2 universes aiding my friends as I could during battles and improving myself both physically and mentally thanks to my friends. The few short months of being a Ranger had changed me as I found myself more confident and surer of myself. Though as Kim noted I had suddenly developed an Impulsive streak that often got me into situations that were more than I could handle, which led me to taking the sword of darkness straight through the gut when I went one on one with Tommy while he was still under Rita's spell. Adam grinned at the amount of angry concern Kim had directed at me as I had healed from my injuries and would again several times over the years as I sustained the odd one or two injuries from my impulsive and sometimes reckless actions.

The early days were the best in his mind, he'd still bonded with newer Rangers, but the biggest difficulty was during the Turbo days when everyone but he and Justin had transferred their powers to new people. Eventually things changed and with Zordon captured by Dark Spectre we joined with a Space Ranger to try and rescue him, knowing what happened in the television series I expected difference but knowing that, I tried to make differences and avert the coming outcome, by locating the Zeo Crystal which was buried in the ruins of the Power Chamber and giving the individual powers to the original Zeo Rangers and told them when to use the powers, despite these attempts to improve the odds, Zordon still sacrificed his life to save the universe and the Rangers identities were known to the world and their lives where changed forever. Somehow I still managed to escape all of this due to my dimension hoping and with the end of all our foes I thought my life as a Ranger was at an end. Little did I realise my Ranger days weren't over just yet, it would be 18 months later when I came to see the new Earth team of Rangers the Lightspeed team and during that adventure I learnt of Zordon's return, the truth about my adventures in this universe and Kimberly's identity.

Adam reflections ended there except for the one thing he was trying to not think about the identity of their latest foe. Only weeks earlier he had faced down the Emperor, who proceeded to reveal his identity of being Adam Pearlman also. But this Adam Pearlman was different like him he had been a Ranger but not from a different dimension, he had always known the other Rangers and even as they moved on, he had stayed and fought the good fight, until during the Astro Ranger era, a girl he had fallen in love with was murdered by Darkonda while he was defending Angel Grove. The Emperor then told Adam how he had finally seen the truth that no matter what he did evil would always be there and he knew that the only way to beat it was to join it. Making a deal with Astronema that would ensure they both ruled the universe, he betrayed the Rangers and the Earth and the universe itself fell to darkness and his rule. And then months ago he had discovered the other universe and he decided to take it for his own and through various actions including torture, rape and mass murder he began a campaign of terror against the Rangers and the Earth. The Rangers fought back as everyone who currently was and had been a Ranger retook the power and worked together to try and stop the Emperor and the fight continues even now.

Adam had returned to his universe trying to make sense of the recent revelations and he was just trying to find peace when a single scream shattered the very quiet and tranquil day. Without hesitation Adam was up and heading in the direction of the scream, little realising the changes in his life it was going to create.


End file.
